


Whole

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Free Verse, Gladnis, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: A string of wordsStitched and forgedBy blade and embers





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This work can technically be applied to any pairing, but my inspiration for this one is Gladnis. Thus the summary.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked this piece!
> 
> (It's been a long time indeed since I last wrote any kind of poetry. I have a few pieces over at [my deviantArt](https://doodlemind.deviantart.com/), which has been dormant for years.)
> 
> [Say hello to me on Tumblr](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/)!

There are secrets  
In your eyes  
That I want  
To uncover  
With my lips

There are mysteries  
In your name  
That I have etched  
On my skin  
Burning with desire  
For a fleeting kiss  
Of your touch

There’s a beauty  
In your scars  
That I have committed  
To memory  
And traced with my fingertips

There’s a warmth  
In your arms  
That I long to wrap  
Myself into  
And never resurface  
Until I am but ashes  
In the heat  
Of your beautiful soul

There’s a part of me  
That has wanted  
Hungered  
Craved  
For a sliver  
Of you

If only to  
Revel  
In my imaginings  
Of how it would feel  
To be the half  
Of your whole


End file.
